


Down To Earth (The Hardest Match)

by sweetiejelly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Contact established with subject after Summon.</i>
  <br/>
  <s><i>Subject even more gorgeous in person.</i> </s>
  <br/>
  <i>Subject a bit of a simpleton.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Soulmatch efforts may take a while.</i>
</p><p>(Or, where Merlin is a matchmaker faced with his hardest case yet - Arthur Pendragon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still sort of trying to complete my tropes_bingo card, I guess. This is inspired by the square 'matchmaker'.

His first day of work at The Universe and Merlin was late. He had a great excuse though, nothing as paltry as a doctor's note. He had a note from the _vet_ and also the arson department. 

That's, however, a story for another day. 

On this day, Merlin is ruing his decision to ever come work for The Universe. What was he thinking? Him? A matchmaker? He's only ever dated two people in his life and they both turned out better as his friends. Best friends in fact - Freya and Will. And both of them cautioned him against working here. 

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Merlin sighs into his arms. 

"Pardon?" 

Merlin looks up. Of course his manager Gaius would walk by just then. Of course. "Me," Merlin clarifies. "I'm the idiot." 

Gaius comments with only his eyebrows, as he's wont to do. _Well, we knew that._ Then worse, he steps into the cubicle and sits down. 

"Merlin." 

Merlin lifts his head and sits properly, resigned to the lecture he's sure to receive. The Universe knows best, Gaius would say, as he has said a hundred times before. You will figure it out. Blah, blah, and blah. 

Merlin used to believe in the system at The Universe. First they sort the souls - the ones that work best by themselves, the ones that long for an other half, and the ones that have more than one other souls that match. 

The lone souls are easy. The Universe simply keeps an eye on them in case their status changes. 

The multi-matches are the hardest. Merlin knows better than to apply to that department. 

In any case, the opening was in the Pairs Department. Merlin has been matching souls two by twos for a good two years now. His success rate is the highest in the company. Or well, it will continue to be so if not for this one portfolio driving him mad. 

"What seems to be the problem?" Gaius asks, in lieu of a lecture. 

"Erm." Merlin blinks, fumbling a bit as he gathers his thoughts. "Arthur." 

"Arthur?" 

"Pendragon," Merlin confirms. 

"Arthur Pendragon is the problem?" Gaius' eyebrows have almost disappeared into his hairline. It's not a great sign. 

Merlin nods and soldiers on. "It's been seven years and I have made no progress. Every time I think I've found someone, I was wrong. Theywere wrong, Gaius! Even Gwen! I thought she was it, perfect. I thought it was time to bring out the stamp, settle it. But then out pops Lance! Have you seen his hair? Not to mention-" 

"Hang on, Merlin. Seven _Earth_ years?" 

Merlin sags. "Yes." 

Gaius crosses his arms and purses his lips. "Even still, seven weeks _is_ a record for you. Perhaps that's your problem, Merlin. Perhaps you have been looking at this far too long. Soul matching is not unlike an impressionist painting. Sometimes one needs to take a step back to see the whole picture." 

"Or a step _forward_." Merlin's eyes light up. Why didn't he think of this before? "Gaius, you are a genius! I should do a field study - get up close and personal with my subject, see what makes him tick. Then I'll know who would be perfect for him!" 

"What?" Gaius scrunches up his whole face. "That is the complete _opposite_ of what I said, Merlin!" 

But Merlin, abuzz with excitement, has already flown down the hall to gather up paperwork for his trip. He's going to Earth! He is going to puzzle out Arthur once and for all. It's going to work. He can just feel it. Gaius will see. 

~~ 

Arthur feels like he's being followed. There's not so much _actual_ evidence of such but well, a feeling. 

Invisible caterpillars crawling up his arm. Slithers of wind across the back of his neck. A gust of warm air between drops of rain. 

He's going mad, he swears. 

"You all right, mate?" Leon leans into him, all warm shoulder and a sensible head perched atop. 

Arthur smiles into his tea. His friends are the best, and Leon is the _best_ best. "Not my worst Monday." 

Leon laughs, a quiet, contained noise no less joyful than the deepest belly laughs. "I would hope not, mate. Almost marrying Vivian while you were both drunk off your arses? Nothing could beat that. Nothing _should_." 

Arthur raises his cup in a toast. "To an entirely acceptable Monday." 

"Cheers." 

The companionship and tea help settle Arthur, as they always do, but they don't drive away the creepy crawly feeling he has been carrying for a week now. 

If anything, that feeling only intensifies over his drive home. He swears his porch light flickers as he approaches, and he's _just_ had the light bulbs replaced. 

"Okay, Universe," Arthur shuts his car door and steps briskly into the chill. "What are you trying to tell me?" He brushes a column of air off his sleeves and shakes a fistful of nothing out of his hair. 

When the most otherworldly bloke appears (like it's his _job_ to give people heart attacks), Arthur honest to god jumps. 

"Who are you? No. You know what? Whoever you are, you're _trespassing_." Arthur grabs the - magician it has to be - by his arm and tries to usher him off his porch. 

"Hey, c'mon, that's enough." The man twists, ending up closer, nestled just so against Arthur’s chest. He's tall and solid and suspiciously warm for someone with such a lanky frame (and _such_ a thin coat). 

Arthur trains his eyes on him, in case he disappears the way he came - out of thin air. "How did you get here? You were not here a minute ago." 

Blue eyes flick to his, defiant, fiery. "Maybe I was here the whole time. Maybe some prat is unobservant as well as a dollop head!" 

"Dollop. Head?" Arthur gawps, taken aback. "Who _are_ you?" 

_And what are you wearing?_ The second question he keeps to himself. Whatever century that outfit crawled out from, it's obviously working. Arthur can't stop staring, especially at the slim negative spaces, like the one under the jawline and above the fold of the neckerchief. 

"You called on the universe?" 

Arthur blinks because - what? 

"You _summoned_ me." 

Arthur stares some more, still flummoxed. "Summoned? What are you? A genie?" 

"Genie?" The man looks indignant. "Do I _look_ like a Genie? Never mind that, no, my name is Merlin." 

Arthur lets him go out of sheer bewilderment. 

"Well," Merlin dusts himself off, "my friend, it's - nice to meet you." Merlin says hesitantly, as if he's still trying to decide if it's actually nice to meet Arthur. 

"Friend?" Arthur looks Merlin up and down. He doesn't have any friend like Merlin. No one who is quite so- _so_ \- stalkerish? Unfashionable? Arthur doesn't even know. He can't quite put his finger on it, but there is definitely something about Merlin that is different and unsettling, like he's a human-sized magnet and Arthur's a puny iron piece. 

"What? Do you prefer Your Highness?" 

Arthur mouth drops open. The cheeky way Merlin says that! It feels familiar somehow. Impossibly so. 

Arthur tries to place him. Perhaps he knew Merlin from a long time ago and simply forgot? But no, he doesn't think he would forget someone like Merlin. 

Merlin huffs and mutters under his breath. "Well, it's becoming clearer." 

Arthur has no idea what _that_ means, but it does not sound complimentary. 

He shakes his head, snapping out of his daze. "Again, might I remind you that you're trespassing? This _is_ private property, Merlin. Shall I escort you off the premise? Or do I need to ring the police?" 

"No need for either." Merlin shoots him a last look, sharp, almost disappointed. "I'll see you around, Arthur." 

With that, he leaves (on foot like a normal person, thank god). 

It's only when Arthur's stepped in the door, taken off his shoes, and hung up his coat that he realises he never told Merlin his name. 

~~ 

Merlin drums his fingers on the table top. It's taking forever to remote desktop in to his station at The Universe from Earth. It feels like the days of dial up when you would dial and nothing would come up for ages. 

He just needs to log his first progress report, much as he's not looking forward to it. 

_Contact established with subject after Summon._  
~~_Subject even more gorgeous in person._~~  
_Subject a bit of a simpleton._  
_Soulmatch efforts may take a while._

The last has him groaning. He is _not_ looking forward to an extended stay on Earth. 

Merlin has the best sitter in Mordred, so he knows his babies are being taken cared of while he's away. (Aithusa, his unicorn, and Kilgharrah, his calico, both _adore_ Mordred. It's probably all that magic trick and treating that he does. Mordred is after all, a magician in training.) 

Merlin's mother can always handle herself. She raised him by herself and runs a sunflower farm besides. The woman can do anything. 

And Gaius - Gaius is most likely enjoying some peace and quiet in his absence. 

It's not any of that - not about missing his world, although he _does_ , especially Freya and even Will who called him an idiot for coming all the way to Earth for "some posh prat you don't even know." (Will's words.) 

It's more the fact that Merlin has to be _here_ , where Arthur looms larger than life and is even more glaring of A Problem To Be Solved. 

Merlin has been tailing him for a week (Earth time), and tailing someone exclusively, in real time is turning out to be nothing at all like observing them zoomed out, in fast-forward (and whilst keeping an eye on a dozen other subjects). 

On the first day, upon first contact, Merlin is sucker-punched with the smells of Arthur - fresh laundry, some delicate soap, old books, and Earl Gray. The lot douses him like a perfume, a sharp hook and he's sunk. 

On the second day, Merlin has to endure the sight of Arthur reading a paperback, profile backlit against the rising sun. Gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe it. 

Third day - Arthur grows furious over a bank teller being difficult to an obviously uncomfortable young woman whom the arse keeps calling 'boy' and sneering. "Is there a problem? Do I need to report you to my father, Uther Pendragon?" Arthur pulls the name card, which if there were any circumstances for pulling it, this was it. The teller blanches and stutters. "No, miss. That is, no sir. Miss, I'll get this sorted for you right away." 

Fourth day - Arthur is locked in meetings all day, tension coiling down his back, braiding into stiffer and stiffer knots with each sweep of the hands over the clockface. Merlin couldn't help reaching out - just a simple touch to the back of Arthur's neck, a small comfort. Arthur stills for a moment, turning to glance right at (through) Merlin, before he continues his report. 

Merlin doesn't even want to think about the fifth day. The fifth day, Arthur had footie practice with some of his closest friends - Leon, Percy, Elyan, Gwaine, and Mithian among them. Merlin had always been of the opinion that sweat looks best spiralling down the drain. But well, sweat on Arthur is an entirely different experience. 

Sixth day, Merlin watches as Arthur tries out a butter cookie recipe from Pinterest and sets off the smoke alarm. It takes every trick Merlin knows (and thinking about Gaius' most stern face) not to laugh as Arthur systematically scrapes off the burnt bottoms of the cookies and determinedly builds himself a suite of cookie ice cream sandwiches anyway. 

Which takes them to this seventh day - Arthur in the pub with his footie friends plus Morgana, Gwen, and Lance. It's the most relaxed Merlin has observed Arthur so far. It makes him hopeful, like maybe Arthur, A Problem To Be Solved, can finally _be_ solved. Despite appearances, it doesn't take much to make Arthur happy - tea, books, cooking, and friends all seem to do the trick. Merlin's task isn't impossible. 

At least his task didn't seem impossible before the Summon and the subsequent disaster of their first physical meeting. 

His only option, now that he's been Seen and cannot phase back into invisibility, is to get even closer to Arthur so he could continue studying his subject. 

Fortunately, Merlin has just the plan. 

~~ 

"You!" Arthur makes a grab for this-this Merlin person. Stalking off hours, while wholly un-recommended, is still less damaging than stalking _during_ office hours. 

"What are you doing here?" He settles for saying when Morgana steps in neatly between them. 

"I work here." Merlin says, calm as a clam, like he's not some stalker magician, like maybe Arthur's the unreasonable one here. 

"You _what_?" Arthur has only thought about Merlin nonstop since their meeting two days ago. He does not need this madness prolonged. 

"Arthur," Morgana admonishes before turning to smile at Merlin like he's the best thing to have happened to Arthur. "Meet your new assistant, Merlin Emrys!" 

Arthur splutters. He knows logically, of course, that he has - had? - an open spot for a personal assistant and that his sister Morgana is head of Human Resources. Still, something about this does not compute. 

"I wanted to know what I was getting into,” Merlin says, as if reading his mind. “It was a test." 

"Test? What - the stalking?!" 

When Merlin simply shrugs, Arthur's gaze drops, drops specifically to the corners of Merlin's mouth, to the dimples fastened there. 

But no, he's _not_ getting distracted. Pretty dimples are commonplace enough. (Right?) "Well? Did I pass?" Arthur asks. (He does like to excel in all things. It's a way of life.) 

Merlin smirks as if he has Arthur all figured out. "Just barely. But you do need assistance. So, here I am! What do you need?" 

Arthur stares at this solicitous creature and tries to fit that together with the not-Genie and do-you-prefer-Your-Highness bloke from before. 

Well, he can conduct his own test. 

"I need the stack of documents on my desk photocopied. Make enough for the noon conference but do _not_ waste paper. Go through new messages in my inbox. I want them organized by project and urgency. Get rid of that weird smell in the closet, and oh, bring me a cuppa pronto, hot not scalding." 

At Merlin's face, Arthur finally relaxes. No one passes his tests. There's a reason. He doesn't want nor need a personal assistant. _That's_ a test from his father. And Arthur passes all of his tests, has been trained to do so since birth. 

~~ 

Merlin thinks he's doing quite all right as a field operative. At least it's been five days of seven to seven (AM to PM) of running after Arthur, completing all sort of ridiculous tasks, and he's still here, not sacked. And he's only used his Ability just the once, to push Arthur out of the way of a swerving car. 

(Oh, all right. Just the twice. Merlin doesn't even want to know what originated that mildly offensive yet persistent smell in the closet. He just had a hunch that if years of cleaning products didn't do the trick, nothing but a little magic would.) 

Arthur's more pleasant after the almost-accident incident, not that the prat gave him a day off or anything. In fact, Merlin's fairly certain Arthur is playing some weird game of chicken, trying to buck him off his back like some angry bull to Merlin's hapless chap in plaid and fringe wear. ( _Not_ that Merlin has acquired plaid nor fringe wear. Fashion - it's not his thing.) 

At least his other new colleagues at Pendragon Corp are more than pleasant enough to balance out Arthur's scowls. Morgana, Gwen, and Lance, especially, befriended him right away. Gwaine tried to _more_ than befriend him, which made him feel flustered, if pleased all the same. 

Gaius had told him once that all the best matchmakers are like that, not particularly lucky in love, that they work harder than others because subconsciously they're trying to give themselves hope for their own match. Merlin's not sure he believes this. In fact, he's almost certain he doesn't. Gaius, after all, has Alice. And Gaius is one of the top matchmakers in the history of The Universe. 

"Daydreaming again?" A heavy folder drops onto his desk. 

"Abusing rank again?" Merlin can't help shooting back. 

Arthur looks taken aback, does in fact take a full step back to lean against the cubicle wall. "Giving you work is not abusing rank, _Mer_ lin. You are _actually_ my personal assistant." 

It makes Merlin smile. At least Arthur has finally made peace with this fact. 

As if realising his mistake, Arthur follows up with, "Even if you are the _worst_ assistant I've ever had." 

"I'm the _only_ assistant you've ever had past a day, admit it." 

Arthur just smiles, not giving anything away (so giving everything away). Like how tired he must be to let his guard down this way. 

"Arthur, this is late even for you. It's...half past seven. Have you eaten?" He asks, even though he knows the answer. He just wants Arthur to admit how ridiculous he is. 

Arthur frowns down at his cuffs as if they hold all the answers in the world. "No," he says petulantly. Then gentler, "You should head home. You know, you don't have to wait until I leave the office to go." 

"No?" Merlin just looks at him, neck straining from his position. "That's not how the last five hundred personal assistants you've had got sacked?" 

"I have _not_ had five hundred personal assistants!" 

Merlin can't help the grin that comes through fully bloomed. A worked up Arthur is the best Arthur, he's found. 

Arthur rolls his eyes, trying but mostly failing to hide a smile. "Come on, then. We'll both go. Dinner. My treat. We can edit that proposal in the morning." 

Merlin's stomach does a funny little jump. Maybe he's hungrier than he realised. 

~~ 

Arthur doesn't know what to make of Merlin. At first, he thinks maybe he's done something quite wrong in his past life and the universe has sent an utter nutter (who licks his lips way too much and looks with eyes which shine too warm) as some cruel and unusual punishment. 

And that was only day one. 

Day two, Arthur's smirk was still on his face when Merlin comes knocking on his office door, a perfect cup of tea in hand. In the right mug! With just the right dash of milk mixed into the brew. Arthur thinks his initial assessment of Merlin may be correct after all - he is some sort of a magician. He's obviously some sort of charming because he won over Gwen, Morgana, Lance and Gwaine, four of the most important, and least impressionable, people in Arthur's life. 

Arthur would just bet it was Lance who showed Merlin how to work the old copy machine. And he'd bet Gwen and Morgana filled Merlin in about the projects and their priorities. 

He's not sure what exactly Gwaine did, but Gwaine hanged around Merlin a lot, smiling and winking and flicking back his hair. Arthur had to drag Merlin away a time or two. Purely to rescue him, mind. 

Then Merlin rescued _him_ , pushing him out of the way of a distracted driver who was on her mobile. Arthur would like to say that he was paying attention to his surroundings (and not just to the shapes of his assistant's lips). But, well. 

He would also like to say that he felt nothing when said assistant covered him head to toe as they crashed to the pavement. But again, he cannot. 

There's just something about Merlin. Arthur hasn't figured out what it is yet. He just knows he doesn't want to overstep boundaries, will not. It's the reason Merlin's accusation earlier about him abusing rank troubles him. He has not been inappropriate, has he? He would never forgive himself. 

But a casual dinner between colleagues - surely, that's all right. 

Arthur focuses his attention on his own dumplings and not on how Merlin is eating (devouring) his portion. The restaurant is quiet. Most of the dinner crowd has dispersed. Background noises from the kitchen merge with the those of traffic, cocooning them in the moment. 

Every once in a while, a stray light from the street would sweep in through the windows and halo Merlin's ears in blue or dapple Merlin's cheeks with red. Arthur tries not to linger but he can't help looking all the same. 

"Do you like horses?" Merlin asks between bites. "Or cats?" 

Thank gods for Merlin's mouth and the random questions that pop out of it. 

Arthur thinks about this latest question. He might do - he's not immune to those "too cute" videos online - but his father has never been one for pets. 

"I like the zoo," he says. At least that much is true. 

"When's the last time you went to the zoo?" 

Arthur thinks he might have been in university at the time. It's been far too long in any case. "Why? Are you trying to organise an outing to the zoo? I doubt father would approve funding for that." 

"Have you ever petted a cat?" Merlin is looking at him funny. But then again Merlin always looks at him funny. 

"Why? Are you about to spring a cat on me?" 

"Do you know that people who have pets have lower blood pressure and less anxiety?" 

"Are you trying to tell me something, Merlin?" 

Merlin just looks at him and smiles, all innocence. 

Only, the innocence is a lie because twenty minutes later, Arthur finds himself petting not just one cat but three. 

"How does this work? They just come to you when you call?" 

Merlin himself is petting a pretty calico. At the question, he looks up at Arthur and his face is utter joy, the happiest Arthur has seen him yet. "This one looks like my cat. Although less fat. They usually gravitate towards food, I find. A plate or two does the trick." 

"What a concept." Arthur strokes around the delicate flicker of an ear and down the soft curve of a paw. "Do you spend all of your earnings on cats then? Am I funding a crazy cat person?" 

"First of all, your father would be the one funding a crazy cat person. Secondly, I'm _not_ a crazy cat person." Two cats head-butt him on the legs just then though, nullifying his point. Merlin sighs, looking sheepish. 

Arthur smirks at him. "Where's yourcat then? Why aren't you feeding her?" 

"It's a him actually. He's one of those rare ones, like a unicorn. And haven't you been listening? He's fat. A literal fat cat. Kilgharrah - he thinks he owns the world." 

Arthur has to smile at the fondness in Merlin's voice. "Does he not?" 

Merlin tilts his head (exposing a stretch of neck, dear god, why?) and gives it some thought. "He might own the world, just not the universe." 

It's such an odd thing to say. One of the many odd things about Merlin that he finds intriguing. 

Arthur bids him (and the neighbourhood cat gang) goodnight before intrigue could morph into something else, something more, something wrong. 

~~ 

Merlin falls in love. 

He doesn't mean for it to happen. It's _never_ happened before. But then again, he has never been in the field before, never walked among the subjects he was pairing up. This is brand new experience for him. 

His objective on Earth is to learn as much about Arthur as possible. If a suitable match should appear, he is to attempt an in-person match, which is easier done than manipulating circumstances and schedules all the way from The Universe headquarters. 

And Mithian - Merlin knows that if he were not here, he would identify Mithian as a viable match and set her up with Arthur in a heartbeat. Even now that he is here, Merlin can see it. 

She certainly likes him, if her flirty smiles, innuendo-filled banter, and friendly jabs of elbows at the pub and on the footie field are any indication. But the thing is, she doesn't _need_ him. She doesn't love him, at least not yet. Not like Merlin does. 

Merlin is so fucked. 

He can't even pinpoint _when_ he fell in love. 

No, that's a lie. He can pinpoint exactly the moment he did that foolish thing. 

It was a Thursday. He woke up late, got to work looking more rumpled than usual, and ran straight into Uther Pendragon, managing to step on the man's toes. Literally. 

Uther was just starting his tirade when Arthur stepped in smoothly and said, "Father! You must excuse my assistant. Merlin has the flu - look at the state of him! - and yet he foolishly continues coming in to work. Too dedicated, this one. Come on, Merlin. I can function a day without you. Let's get you back to bed to rest up properly." 

Then Arthur physically _escorted_ Merlin by the arm out to the lift. 

"I get a day off?" 

Arthur looks at him kindly, eyes rolling only a little. "Just this once." 

"You know I'm not actually sick?" 

"I _know_ you've work enough overtime, _Mer_ lin. Get some rest." 

The door of the lift closes in his face. 

Merlin goes to the zoo and Instagrams himself grinning with a giraffe, an elephant, and a lion. (Not all at the same time.) 

His smile slid off though as he licks his way through an ice cream cone. Arthur has liked all of his posts and commented "Flu day at the zoo? Really, Merlin?" 

Merlin defended himself with, "The zoo cures all ills." 

And Arthur replied with a smiley emoticon with a heart on it. It made Merlin's heart skip a beat. 

Oh hell, I love him, he thought. Oh, fuck. 

~~ 

Arthur wants to take back the stupid emoticon as soon as he sent it. But Merlin's seen it, he's sure, so now there's no point. 

Anyway, it's true. And if Morgana asks, he will just say it means I love the zoo, too. 

Morgana asks, her face too smug for the morning hour. 

"What do you mean what does it mean? It's just an expression." 

"Of love," she says, too gleeful by half. 

"Yes, all right? I love the zoo. Is that what you want to hear?" 

Morgana looks at him suspiciously. "You love the _zoo_? When's the last time you even looked at an animal just to appreciate it?" 

"I petted stray cats not two weeks ago." Arthur can't help the grin. Morgana looks so confused. 

" _Stray_ cats?" 

"Five of them - a calico, a black one, a grey tabby, an orange tabby, and grey one with white paws." 

Morgana looks right taken aback. Then she asks, "How much do you love 'the zoo'?" 

Arthur should have known better than to engage with his sister. Her negotiation techniques have been honed since childhood. 

By the end of their impromptu meeting, it's decided that the annual Pendragon Corp Christmas party is to take place at the zoo. The theme will be Earth (and all of its creatures great and small). 

Arthur can't help but feel pleased, if only for Merlin. They're actually hosting an event at one of Merlin's favourite places. 

He doesn't know when it's become important to him to see his assistant happy, smiling. But it has. It really has. _Merlin_ has become important. 

Which is probably why Arthur asks Mithian out the next day. 

~~ 

Merlin has a most strange and miserable week on Earth. 

First, Arthur asks Mithian out on a date during a group night out at the pub, easy, uncomplicated, and sweet. She says yes, hooking her little finger with his, easy, uncomplicated, and sweet. Merlin should be happy about this development. His gut instinct was right; Mithian and Arthur _could_ work. Then his real work here would be done. 

Instead, Merlin goes to the corner of the pub and throws darts, his aim getting progressively worse and worse. 

"C'mon, let's get some water in you." 

Arthur. Of course the prat would show up now, full of concern. 

“I’m not drunk.” It’s even the truth. Merlin has only been nursing one drink the whole night. 

Arthur folds his arms across his chest, which he really shouldn’t do, because it just makes Merlin look every time. “Are you quite all right?” 

“I’m…” Merlin stalls for time, twirling a dart in between his fingers. “I’m just having an off night.” 

“Happens to the best of us.” Arthur looks contemplative as he studies the dart board. 

Merlin can’t take much more of the shoulder to shoulder I’m-here-for-you camaraderie, not when he really just wants to curl up against Arthur’s chest the way he had the day he was Summoned. 

“I’m going to call it a night. Good, erm, good luck with your date tomorrow.” Merlin takes off, walking as fast as he can out of the pub. 

A week later, Morgana cosies up to him and tells him that Arthur has planned the annual company Christmas party at the zoo this year. 

“And Uther signed off on this?” 

“He did. Arthur convinced him it was a good cause and will foster good will for us if we were to make a donation as well. Did you know you could ‘adopt’ the animals? There’s now a whole fleet of Pendragon miniature horses and lions, in keeping with the theme of creatures great and small.” 

Merlin just stares at her dumbfounded. 

“Well, I’ll get out of your hair now. I’m sure Arthur’s keeping you busy with the holidays approaching.” 

Merlin confronts Arthur about this. Of course he has to, to verify that it’s even true. 

“Ah, that was supposed to be a surprise.” Arthur rubs a hand over his neck. “I was going to say ‘Happy Christmas, Merlin, do you fancy going to the zoo?’ but now Morgana’s ruined it. I hope she’s happy.” 

Merlin opens his mouth and closes it. “But miniature horses and lions?” 

Arthur frowns at him. “She’s spoiled that too? Very well, but it’s lions and miniature horses. The lions are quite normal sized.” 

Merlin has to smile at that. “I know, Arthur. Miniature lions would just be cats.” 

“Not necessarily. Maybe miniature lions are just tiny, little lions and their tails retain that lion tuff at the end.” 

Merlin’s smile has turn very fond, he’s sure. So he schools his features. “You have a three o’clock in the fifteenth floor conference room. You might want to get going.” 

Merlin’s half out the door when Arthur calls him back, “Merlin!” 

“You yelled?” 

“The zoo is goodwill for the company. It’s not – I hope you don’t get the wrong idea.” 

Merlin takes a breath and smiles as wide as he can. “What wrong idea could I possibly get?” 

Day before the party, Gaius arrives. 

The eyebrow forecast says things will be very bad indeed. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Merlin fumbles with his keys. He’s getting sacked, he knows it. Why else would Gaius travel all this way? Gaius hates leaving home and hearth. Earth is the last place he’d want to be. 

“Merlin.” Gaius clasps him on the shoulder, paternal in the way he gets with his charges. “Let’s talk inside. These old bones can’t take the cold and wet as well as they used to.” 

Merlin ushers Gaius in. What other choice has he? 

“Tea?” 

Merlin bustles around the stove, putting the kettle on. 

“Tea would be great, Merlin. Your mum sends her love.” 

Merlin closes his eyes. His mum. He hates disappointing his mum most of all. He swallows past the lump in his throat. “How is she?” 

Gaius looks relaxed enough now that he’s inside, dry. He’s even put those eyebrows down to rest. “Hunith is well. Her sunflowers are thriving. She- well, I’m sure she would like to share the last bit of news with you herself.” 

Merlin turns around. This is it. This has to be where Gaius tells him he’s being called back to HQ to pack his things. 

“Don’t look so apprehensive. It’s a bit of good news really.” 

“Good news?” 

Gaius smiles at him kindly. “You’ll see. Come on, sit.” He pats the cushion next to his. 

Merlin sits. Apprehensive doesn’t even cover it. 

“Merlin,” Gaius begins, slow and not looking him in the eyes. 

“I’m sacked,” Merlin blurts out. “I’m sacked, aren’t I? I know I went about the match all wrong. Arthur and Mithian – I’m – Gaius, I’m sorry. Just give me one more chance? I can – I can –” 

“Merlin!” Gaius squeezes his forearm. “Who says you’re getting sacked? Calm down!” 

“I’m – not?” 

“No, my boy. And Arthur and Mithian is not a match.” 

“What? But he-” 

“Have you even been paying attention, Merlin?” 

Merlin looks away. Gaius has got him there. He has been trying his hardest not to pay attention to the saga of Arthur and Mithian. He doesn’t need to know how cosy they’re getting along or what their first date was like or their first kiss or how they can’t stop smiling in each other’s company. 

“She broke up with him.” 

“What?!” Merlin’s immediate relief doesn’t completely wash out his outrage. “Why?” 

Gaius lifts his eyebrows. “Come back with me. See for yourself.” 

The kettle whistles, just loud enough to drown the cracking of Merlin’s heart. 

~~ 

Arthur looks everywhere for Merlin. He even goes around to Merlin’s flat, where he’s immediately surrounded by five hungry cats. 

“He’s abandoned you, too?” 

That’s it then. He’s royally mucked up this time. Arthur wanted to be clear he wasn’t overstepping the bounds of boss and employee, and instead he’s driven away a friend, Merlin. 

Christmas at the zoo turns out to be not as amusing when Merlin isn’t there. 

Arthur takes his turn petting the miniature horses and posing for the pictures, but his smile lies a bit dead on his face, stony. 

Morgana curls her arm around his after and gives him her glass of champagne. “I’m sorry Merlin isn’t here to enjoy this. Perhaps he has a family emergency.” 

“Are you being _nice_ to me?” Arthur knows she is. Morgana can be incredibly comforting when she wants to be. It’s such an indication though, of how pathetic he must look right now. 

She pats his arm. “Now, now, don’t spoil the moment. Happy Christmas, Arthur.” She kisses him on the cheek and leaves to mingle amongst the crowd. 

Arthur downs the champagne but feels no warmer. 

~~ 

Merlin’s week goes from strange terrible to twilight eerie. Hunith’s good news turns out to be that Balinor, Merlin’s father who has been lost to sea and presumed dead, has come back. 

Merlin doesn’t know how to be a son to his father the same way that his father doesn’t know how to be a father to him. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Balinor’s smile is kind and Merlin relaxes. “I- I got you a present.” 

Balinor hands him a small wood carving of a dragon. “I remember you used to like all the ones of animals when you were little, especially the mythical ones like dragons.” 

“Dragons are neat, yeah.” Merlin strokes over the carving and tries not to think of a certain someone with dragon in their name. “Thanks.” 

Freya and Will come around to visit. Freya jumps on him with a giant hug and then draws back, blushing. “Don’t be angry, Merlin, but –” She shares a look with Will and then presents the back of her hand to him. 

There’s a ring on it, a wedding ring. 

“We eloped,” Will explains. “It’s simpler than making five hundred decisions about bloody flower arrangements and cutlery.” 

Merlin notes though how Will hooks his little finger with Freya’s and shares a smile so intimate that Merlin feels like he’s intruding. “Well, congratulations! I’m really happy for you.” 

And he is. He sees now how blind he’s been. Of course Will and Freya are perfect for each other. Alone, Will’s too rough around the edges and Freya too self-conscious. Together, they work, loud and quiet meshing just right. 

Aithusa and Kilgharrah, when Merlin finally makes it back to his flat, take turns occupying his lap. “Missed me, did you? I missed you, too.” He pets them until they’ve had enough and demand to be fed instead. 

Merlin makes it in to The Universe the next day, feet heavy. Does he want to know what’s happening on Earth, with Arthur? Gaius seems to imply that he would, but Merlin’s not sure. 

He opens up the stream and there’s Arthur, miserable even as he pastes on a smile for the camera. He’s at the zoo. It must be the night of the Christmas party. Merlin’s heart kicks up a beat. 

Does Arthur actually miss him? 

It isn’t until he sees Arthur by himself, looking down at his phone that he’s sure. Arthur’s looking at Merlin’s photos from the zoo. 

“Merlin.” Gaius knocks on his cubicle. “You will want this.” He hands over Arthur’s portfolio, which has grown since Merlin’s visit. 

On the cover is a stamp – “matched.” 

Merlin’s heart rabbits. This is it then. This is how a heart breaks. He takes a deep breath and opens the folder. 

~~ 

“Missed me?” 

Arthur looks up from where he’s vaguely aware he’s snuggling against a particularly docile miniature horse named George. Honestly, who names a horse George? Poor George. 

“Merlin!” Arthur’s smile may be too wide, definitely too inappropriate, but boy, is it good to see Merlin. “You’re late.” 

Merlin rolls his eyes but smiles all the same. “Had a bit of a family emergency.” 

“That’s what Morgana said.” 

“You should listen to her more.” 

Arthur clasps a finger over Merlin’s lips. “Shh! Don’t let her hear you!” 

Merlin looks down at his finger and then at Arthur, and Arthur could feel his whole cheek burning with heat. He’s overstepped now. He’s done it. Merlin’s probably going to report him to Morgana and then all hell’s going to break loose. Perfect Christmas. 

Only, Merlin’s smiling. He removes Arthur’s finger and helps him up from his crouch. “Come on, let’s get you home.” 

Arthur’s not exactly sober, but he’s pretty sure that Merlin deposits him in bed, tells him that he’s quitting, and then wishes him a happy Christmas. 

In any case, Arthur falls asleep. 

~~ 

Merlin smells tea and butter. He groans. Tea and butter could well rouse a dead man as far as he’s concerned. 

He cracks open his eyes. 

Arthur’s staring down at him, frowning. 

“You stayed.” 

Merlin covers a yawn and stretches. “Someone had to make sure you survived the night.” 

“Did you quit?” Arthur’s staring at him intensely. 

“You remember.” 

“ _Why_ did you quit?” Arthur sits next to him, too close all at once and yet not close enough. 

Merlin could only smile. This is his match. This is his soulmate. Gaius put on the stamp himself and Gaius has rarely been wrong. 

He reaches out to stroke Arthur’s jaw. Arthur hasn’t shaved yet and a bit of stubble nuzzles back at the pads of his fingers. “I couldn’t do this as your assistant.” 

He tilts his head forward, slowly so not to spook Arthur. “Or this,” he says against Arthur’s lips. 

Arthur kisses him first, lips sure, firm. Then Arthur’s hands slide over his neck and face, tangle in his hair. 

“I’ll write you the best letters of recommendation, I promise.” Arthur pets his collarbone and kisses his cheek, sweet. 

Merlin has to laugh. “I already have a job, Arthur. I’ll show you later.” Then he licks into Arthur’s mouth and that shuts him up promptly. 

Arthur wounds an arm around his waist and hoists him up to straddle him. 

Merlin’s world tilts. “Are you carrying me to bed?” 

Arthur presses him back down against the sofa and rests his forehead against Merlin’s. “Too fast? We can-we can date first.” 

“Like – take me out for dumplings and such?” He can’t help the smile pushing up his cheeks. 

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur hoists him back up and helps him wrap his legs around Arthur’s waist. 

It feels like nothing Merlin’s felt before. Not this rush of want coated in this rush of affection. Nothing like this at all. 

Arthur kisses him into the bedding, taking time to thoroughly warm Merlin up from the chill of the winter day. 

“Still all right?” Arthur sucks on an earlobe, and gosh, did Merlin know he was sensitive there? No, no, he certainly did not. 

He makes a noise, which Arthur must take for the affirmative because Arthur huffs a smile into his ear and strokes a hand down his torso. 

Merlin thinks he might go mad from this slow torturous game called Arthur Touches Every Part Of Merlin Except One. He takes hold of Arthur’s hand. “Please.” 

“Please what?” 

Merlin tilts his head up and groans. “Prat.” 

Arthur laughs into his neck and kisses down to centre of his chest, down, down further. Except One becomes Except None, which is a much, _much_ better game. 

Merlin keens when Arthur licks into him, thorough and patient, like he’s been waiting to do this since forever. 

“Do you- are you trying to kill me here?” 

Arthur licks another long stripe up, a thoroughly ballsy move. “Not quite what I’m going for, _Mer_ lin.” 

Merlin squeezes the pillowcase. He’d throw it at Arthur’s head but he kind of needs it right now, to hang on to the last shred of control. “Please. I’ll let you pet my unicorn, I promise.” 

Arthur’s head snaps up at that, which is the opposite of what Merlin wanted. “Unicorn? I’ve never heard it called that before.” 

“No, not-! Never mind, Arthur. Come back.” 

Arthur does, thankfully, turning Merlin over to kiss his mouth, even as he works a finger into him. When Merlin comes, pathetically early in the game, with Arthur’s tongue stroking over his, Arthur only kisses him deeper, smiling all the while. 

It’s like this then, affection interlinked like their bodies. Merlin rather thinks he can live with that. 

~~ 

Arthur’s staring at an actual, live, non-simulated unicorn. 

Aithusa is gorgeous, pristine and serene, not a hair out of place. She nuzzles Arthur’s palm where he holds out diced apple pieces. 

“Hello.” 

Merlin laughs as he enters with the biggest calico cat Arthur has ever seen. 

“You weren’t kidding!” 

Merlin just grins at him, soppy, sweet. “Nope, not about any of it.” 

Given Merlin first told him ‘I love you’ this morning, Arthur’s feeling pretty good about it all. 

“Good,” he says and then groans as he accepts an armful of literally the biggest cat in the universe. 

“You’re _not_ stealing my dumplings, young man.” 

Kilgharrah swats at his arm with his tail, not pleased at all. 

But Merlin is cracking up, laughing as he strokes Aithusa, so Arthur thinks they will be all right. After all, Merlin went all the way down to Earth to find him and bring him home. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Merlin couldn't leave the strays behind. He's so happy it's Arthur who brought it up though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [cristina_lore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore) who asked what happened to the five stray cats. <3

“Sock, no!” 

“Socks, yes!” Morgana claps her hands. “Yes, yes, come to mummy.” 

Socks throws another wide eyed look back at Arthur’s dismayed face before trotting the last two steps to Morgana’s knees, where he rubs his face and purrs. 

“What a good boy, darling.” Morgana coos. 

Arthur face-plants onto Merlin’s shoulder and groans. “Why do none of them love me?” 

Merlin pets his back. “There, there. Dog hasn’t picked anyone yet.” 

And it’s true. Dog, the smallest of the neighbourhood cat gang, who is easily distracted and likes to play fetch and follow the human (and then another human and then another), is still circling the room, sniffing everything and everyone. 

Arthur is already half in love with her already. He’d always thought he was more of a dog person anyway. And Dog’s perfect, from the top of her little black ears to the bottom of her little black tail to the centre of her perfectly round, golden eyes. 

“Dog, Dog.” Arthur throws down his gauntlet (glove). “Come here, Dog.” 

Dog swishes her tail, wiggles her butt, and charges. 

“Wow. Sacrificing our leather gloves, now, are we?” Morgana snarks from across the room. 

Dog’s little teeth are indeed dug into the material now and on her face a look of utter concentration. 

Arthur grins. “Ha! Who’s a daddy’s girl?” 

Dog stares up at him and bats her eyes. Distractedly, she spits out the glove and licks Arthur’s hand. If Arthur wasn’t smitten before, he sure is now. 

“Yep, she’s ours.” Merlin scratches the top of her head and places a kiss there too. Then one on Arthur for good measure. 

When Arthur first asked him about his plan for the strays, Merlin pounced on him and made out with him for a good hour, expressing thorough _thanks_ for this man who’s on the exact wavelength as he is. 

“Thank the gods you’re a crazy cat person, too.” 

“I am _not._ ” Arthur tried to protest. “I’m merely expressing concern. These creatures have come to rely on you. You can’t just leave them.” 

“Just leaving was never my plan.” Merlin sat on him and well, the conversation frayed from there. 

Later though, they pick it back up and put the plan into motion. Their friends and the five strays, one room, one awesome match party. 

Everyone gets to go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. Of course Merlin named them all. The calico = Little Killy (home with Percy now and just maybe also Gwaine). The grey tabby = Gabby (Gwen and Lance’s). The orange tabby = Dreamsicle (Freya and Will’s). =^.^=


	3. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forest fire and a lost cat are not what Merlin wanted to find on waking, but such is life. Also, Kilgharrah may be more than what he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Elizabeth, who asked about Merlin's first day of work at The Universe and his life before then. This is a bit short but hope it's somewhat of what you were looking for. :) 
> 
> This is what was vaguely in my head anyway when I wrote the first part of this fic, in which you could find a bit of a blink-and-miss-it reference to reincarnation.

  


**_-15 minutes_**

Merlin probably should have ringed 999 instead, but speed-dialling Will is muscle memory, faster. "Fire, Will! There's a fire and I can't-I can't find Killy!" 

"Fucking breathe, Merlin. Fire where?" 

After Merlin explains about the bright light he saw in the forest beyond his flat, Will tells him to stay put and let the professionals handle it. Never mind that Will himself is a _volunteer_ fireman and not exactly a professional either. 

Merlin can't stay still and do nothing though. His cat's still missing. He's checked his flat thrice now, in all of the weird closet spaces where Killy likes to hide and above the fridge and the bookshelves and just _everywhere_. 

He rings Freya, who works in his veterinarian's office. 

"Is Killy chipped?" She asks calmly, as if Merlin's life hasn’t just turned upside down. 

"What?" 

"Electronic chip, Merlin. I'm looking him up right now. We'll find him, okay? Just breathe." 

"Why is everyone telling me to breathe? Killy might not be and it'd be my fault. I forgot to lock the door, Frey," he confesses, feeling wrecked. 

"Merlin, Killy's a smart cat. Besides, he's got out before and you've always found him." 

This is true. Merlin feels a weird kinship with his cat, like they’re brothers despite their different species. He always has an instinct for where Killy mightbe. This time though, he wishes he doesn’t. He looks to the fire again - fiercer now, higher – and curses before running out the door. 

  


**_-0 minutes_**

The fire swirling up from the snowbank is a sight to behold. Merlin scrambles up from where he fell in his skid across the forest. 

"Oh my god." He rushes forward as he spots the distinctive patterns of his calico. It looks like the fire is inching too close. In fact, it looks like the fire is coming _from_ his cat? But no, in what world does _that_ make sense? 

"Kilgharrah! Killy! K. D. Emrys! Move away from the fire this _instant!_ " 

But does the blasted cat listen to him? No. If anything, Kilgharrah seems to have shifted closer, his furs glowing an ethereal orange and blue against the pristine white. 

" _Goddammit!_ " Merlin picks up his speed. 

From the edge of the wood, sirens sound, first tinny, then loud. Merlin turns to see a brighter red and blue streaking through the landscape. 

"About time," he grumbles, exhaling in puffs of white. He's wet and out of breath. He's in his pyjamas, zero socks, and flip-flops. And on top of everything else, he's late to work, first day of work at The Universe, in fact. It's not an auspicious beginning. 

  


**_+5 minutes_**

Once the fire is out and he can see clearly, Merlin's breath catches. "Is that-?" He can't help pointing. And blinking, blinking _hard_ because it can't be. 

Unicorns are a myth, just stories from old legends. But before him clearly stands an unicorn, just birthed if its wobbly legs are any indication. A _baby_ unicorn. And is that an egg shell? 

"Congratulations, Merlin." Will comes to a stop beside him, arms full of one agitated cat. "Looks like you got yourself a new pet." 

"Wait-what?" Merlin snaps out of his awe long enough to process Will's words. "What makes you think I can take care of a _unicorn_? I can barely take care of a cat. I almost lost Killy today." 

Will puts Kilgharrah down on the snow and the calico bounds over to the unicorn once more, rubbing his face against her legs like the most smitten gentleman ever. 

"Oh. Fuck." 

"Yup, mate, you're screwed." Too cheerful by a cup, Will clasps a hand over Merlin's shoulder, which is _no help whatsoever_. 

Then Will fishes out his mobile. "I'll call Frey. She'll know what to do." 

Friends. Merlin is so thankful for his. He sighs and collapses against Will's side where it's still mildly toasty from the fire. 

  


**_-25 years_**

Kilgharrah never asked to be brought back to life, but has Merlin ever listened to him? That's a firm no. 

"I can't go on as I have any longer," Merlin pleads. "I'm just – I’m so tired, Kilgharrah. Every year, I wait for Arthur to come back, and every year, I'm let down. Doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result – that's literally what insanity _is_! I can't-I can't- _do_ this any longer." 

Kilgharrah sighs. His warlock has a point. "But how did you bring _me_ back? You should do that to Arthur." 

Merlin glares at him, a glare which could melt iron. 

Right. He probably tried that already. 

Still, Kilgharrah has to ask. "Are you sure about this, Merlin? You will lose all of your memories." 

"You can remember for me." Merlin juts his chin out stubbornly. 

“You will transfer most of your magic to me.” 

“I trust you,” Merlin’s eyes burn into his. “You can make this new world for us. I know you can. Besides, what other choice have I?" 

It's the resignation that seals it for Kilgharrah. "Then I will honour your wish, warlock." 

"And if Arthur comes back-" Merlin's voice cracks. "You will- you will make sure we meet again?" 

" _When_ Arthur comes back, Merlin, you have my word, you shall meet again." 

Merlin gives a weak smile at that. "Thank you, old friend." 

Kilgharrah twitches his tail and tucks in his wings. "Well, I have always wanted to know what it was like to possess magic. And also to be a cat. They seem to be rulers of men these days, are they not?" 

Merlin cracks a smile at that, a genuine one that reaches his eyes. 

It's enough. 

Kilgharrah knows what he has to do, even if that is to turn the Universe upside down, moving Ealdor to another plane from where they can watch the Earth spin in fast forward. 

Maybe he will even found a matchmaking agency. After all, it is his experience that souls like Merlin and Arthur need a little help to guide them home. 


End file.
